koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Conquest
Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou (ポケモン+(プラス)ノブナガの野望) is a formal crossover title with Nintendo and Koei, a combination of the Pokémon and Nobunaga's Ambition franchises. The first crossover between the two companies was the Nazo no Murasamejō Mode in Samurai Warriors 3. Although new character designs will be included for this title, select characters will use altered outfits from Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. It is the first game of its genre for the Pokémon franchise. The producer is excited to work on a Nobunaga's Ambition title since the series is one of the reasons why he joined the company. He hopes to create a product that can be enjoyed by Pokémon and historical simulation fans alike. He said he would prefer to target a younger audience with this title. Both the presidents (Tsunekazu Ishikawa and Youichi Erikawa) are fans of the respective franchises mentioned in the game's title so they think a collaboration between the two was an inevitable dream for them. The Samurai Warriors character designs were used for simple identification and to appeal to the Warriors fanbase. Their overall goal for the project is to create an easy-to-play strategy game that could appeal to anyone new to either franchise. Story The setting is a land at war called Ranse which resembles Japan during the Warring States period. In this world there are seventeen countries ruled by mystical castles. The protagonist can conquer them to unite the castles. If he/she is successful, a mysterious legend can be made a reality. Gameplay The main goal of this game is to gradually capture every province and unite the country under the protagonist's control. Methods of accomplishing this varies between two main phases: the unification stage and the battle stages. Unification stages borrows elements found in Nobunaga's Ambition. The player commands a plot of land on a stylized map of Japan and plan their party's movements carefully. Player avatars can gradually build their compatibility, or a "Link", with a Pokémon of their choice to change their strengths in battle. A Pokémon which reaches 100% Link with a character becomes the character's Best Link Pokémon. When an opposing party challenges the protagonist, a story event and then a battle begins. The battle screen takes place on a 2D square grid with characters ordering their Pokémon to fight against one another. Six generals/Pokémon can fight for each side within a single battle. Characters can perform strategies or skills, called "Bushou Power", to help their Pokémon in the field. Pokémon special abilities and elemental weaknesses found within the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elemental_type Pokémon series] remain the same (e.g: Fire strong against Ice, Flying immune to Ground, and so on). Special abilities can be used in a variety of ways to obtain a new advantage in the field. Group attacks require planning to use since they can harm both ally and enemy units. Stage gimmicks, treasures, and other bonuses can be found in specific spots in the field. The game is compatible with Nintendo 3DS users so it can be freely used on either console. Over 200 different Pokémon will be in this title, primarily featuring popular monsters from alternating generations. While the game is primarily a one-player experience, players can trade Pokémon with another person to complete their collection. Characters Bushou Leaders own their own country and Pokémon partners throughout the game. Players control an original male or female protagonist. Character names are written in katakana as opposed to hirakana or kanji. Bushou Leaders Other characters Related Media A live broadcast for the game will be hosted by company representatives on January 19th 1:30 PM (JST). Interested fans can watch it on Niconico Live or at Ustream. The game will also be presented at the Pokémon booth in Jisedai World Hobby Fair '12 Winter. The idol and model Akina Minami appeared on stage cosplayed as Oichi holding a Jigglypuff doll at the end of the event to chat about her thoughts for the title. People who attended the event in person could obtain alternate renders of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide and a rare Nobunaga Black Regza card. Pre-ordering this title from Tokyo's Pokémon Center rewards buyers with an exclusive postcard set. Gallery Hero-pokenobu.jpg|Male protagonist Heroine-pokenobu.jpg|Female protagonist External Links *Official Japanese website *Bulbapedia article __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games